Echo
by melaniemelodramatic
Summary: this is a sequel to rockstar in distress but this time the story isnt mainly about axel and demyx although there will be some akudemy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: sorry this chapter took so long  
Guys.**

Chapter 1

Lea

Isa sat on my bed staring at his food while I ate. Demyx was down  
stairs waiting for Axel. I finished my food and looked up at Isa. "why  
does it bother you exactly? Cause I'm your best friend or because  
you're straight?"

He took a deep breath. "I don't know Lea I'm confused..."

"about what exactly?" I asked then grabbed his plate. "are you gonna  
eat this?" He shook his head and I started eating his food.

"I just never considered that fact that I could be gay...I didn't even  
know you were gay!" he said.

"really? I believe it was really obvious." I took a spoon full of food  
and chewed. I ate the rest and the room was silent. "so do you want to  
find out or do you not care?"

Isa shrugged. I realized he might just be straight and this might be  
the last time I get this chance. I leaned in and kissed him. He was  
stunned for a minute then started to pull away but I put a hand behind  
his neck to keep him in place.

Then he reacted. He kissed me back and tangled his fingers in my hair  
and pulled me closer. I pushed him down on the bed...and then the door  
opened and we both looked over to see Axel standing there, his arms  
crossed. "c'mon love birds make out party over. Down stairs me and  
Demyx need to talk to you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We sat on the couch and across from us were Demyx and Axel. They  
looked at us and Axel said "so what's going on between you two?"

I was going to speak but Isa interrupted me and did something I didn't  
expect. He reached over and held my hand in his then said " me and Lea  
like each other. "

Axel nodded "alright. So is this casual or experimental or are you  
guys dating?" he said looking right at me like I had to answer.

I didn't know what to answer so I didn't. Isa seemed to be thinking  
also. Axel and Demyx were looking at us "well?"

"it's up to Isa. I mean I haven't asked cause you two kept  
interrupting but I want to date Isa. " I looked at him.

I had to smile at the sight of him. He was blushing. "yeah. Were  
dating. I mean I want to too"

"alright alright. We don't really care what you do" Axel said laughing.

Then Demyx interrupted "but! You do have rules. If you go up to your  
room the door stays open. And you can't be in the house without  
parental supervision."

"got it memorized?"Axel rolled his eyes.

"soo..can we go know?" I asked.

"of course go ahead." Axel said before Demyx could object.

_

Saïx

I drove toward Axel's house to pick up Isa. I was glad he and Lea got  
along so well. I've never seen those two fight which is good. I parked  
in the front and got out of the car. I walked toward the front door  
and knocked. Axel opened and hugged me "what's up?"

"not much. How the Isa been today?"

"you're always so formal saïx. Were like brothers. Isa's like my son.  
I don't mind him here." he chuckled abit when he said Isa was like his  
son and I wondered what that was about but I didn't give it too much  
thought.

"Demyx is just finishing diner. Do you wanna stay?" Axel asked.

"no that's ok thanks I'm just here to get Isa. " I said. I was tired  
from work I just wanted to lay down and rest.

Axel yelled for Lea and Isa to come down. I heard running down the  
stairs and down come Isa holding lea's hand the stopped in front of  
the door. Isa said hi to me then kissed Lea. I was stunned Isa was  
walking out the door. And Lea said "bye saïx. Bye Isa see you tomorow.

"what the he'll is going on?" I asked.

"Isa and Lea are going out"Axel answered. He looked like it didn't  
bother him at all and then again why should it it probably seems way  
normal to him but not to me I don't care what anyone is but my son is  
not gonna be a fag. Not while I live.

"oh no they're not! Isa get in the car. " I said then turned to Lea "I  
don't want you near my son." I left. Slammed the door and got in my  
car. "Isa you're grounded until I say so. I don't wantyou to hang out  
with Lea at school or I'll switch you from school." I drove to the  
house over the speed limit then parked. Isa ran toward the house in a  
hurry and ran up to his room.

_

Isa

I ran to my room and opened my underwear drawer. I pulled a cell phone  
from my pocket and stuffed it in the drawer.

Dad came in a minute later. "I want your cell phone and laptop. And  
everything else. I don't want you to have any comunication with Lea. "  
I did as dad said.

He left my room and I ran into my bathroom with the cell phone I just  
hid from dad. I turned tha shower on and locked the door. I dialed  
leas number

"hey. Yoi were right I would need this one. My dad took everything are  
you sure Axel won't mind me taking your phone?"

"no he doesn't care. He's pissed at your dads reaction though."

"yeah. I didn't think he'd react like that. After all he and Axel are  
practically like brothers. "

We talked for about another 15 minutes until I had to go. "goodnight  
Lea. I cant wait to see you tomorow"

"same babe. Night"

_

A/N: so I just finished this chapter and I have no idea what to call  
the Story but by the time you see this I'll already have name. Hope  
you like the chapter. More drama to come.  


**btw i just noticed how short this chapter was only when i wrote it on my ipod it looked long so im gonna write today and tomorow and hopefully have another chapter up by monday or tomorow.**

**i just named the story echo after the song by trapt with the help of my little sister butt3rcupr0cks. she writes power puff girl fics and later will write kh so keep a look out guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just noticed all the horrible spelling errors in chapter 1. Writting chapters on my iPod sucks but until I get microsoft word  
again on my computer I'll have to.**

Raksha-I got a little conserned with your review. I really like this  
pairing but you should know the old pairings are still there and will  
still have their issues. And there plenty more to come ;) I really  
hope you like it!

Chapter 2

Larxene

I was sitting in the table when Isa ran in I tried calling after him  
but he slammed his door and soon after saïx followed. I don't know  
what was going on. I started setting up the diner table.

"Only two plates" I heard saix say. I looked up and he looked angry. I  
went over and gave him a kiss.

He sat down while I served his food. "What's wrong where is Isa?"

He took a deep breath then spoke. "Isa is grounded."

I was now serving my own food and sat. "What trouble did he cause  
now?" i sigh this kid is terrible, him and lea always get into trouble  
but i guess boys will be boys.

"Isa and Lea" he took a breath like this was hard to say. So I  
realized this was serious not like the time the shot Leon and clouds  
house with paintballs just to prank Leon. "they're going out. But I  
said I wouldn't let it happen. Not while I'm alive. Ever."

I stared at him blankly. This is what he was so worked up about? " So  
let me understand this: you're mad because Isa has boyfriend? Or  
because that boyfriend is Lea?"

"What kind of a dumb question is that Larx? Our son thinks he's gay!"

"Thinks he's gay? What if he is gay?" I was complete surprised by  
Saïx's reaction I mean him and Axel were best friends.

"He's not gay. Obviously he got influenced by Lea who grow up with  
fags. Ofcourse he thinks it's normal. "

"What? You think it's all influence? A choice? What if it's in his  
blood?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing homophobia from my own  
husbands mouth.

"It can't be in his blood Larx. Cause I'm not gay"

We had barely touched our food. At this point I wasn't hungry. I  
pushed my plate far from me and looked at him. "Last time I checked  
I'm his mom. And also last person I dated before you was Xion. Last  
time I checked it's called being bisexual. So what tells you Isa  
didn't get it from me?"

"That shit is not genetic Larx! And last time I checked YOU FUCKED  
EVERYTHING THAT MOVED BEFORE WE DATED!"

I felt like I just been slapped in the face. I stood up from the table  
and went up stair to our bed room and started packing my things. I went  
over to Isa's room. "Isa sweetie. Get your things we're leaving."

Ok, maybe I acted impulsively but not only was Saix calling me a whore  
but he wasn't accepting our Isa. The whole point of me keeping him was  
so that I could give him a good childhood and I was not gonna let Saix  
ruin that. Ever !

-

Isa

_**Lea, we're staying at Xions place you know she's Vanitas' mom. I think  
I'll be able to see you often and I got my phone back.**_** I sent the  
text. While my mom put her stuff in xions room. They already gave me  
the guest room next to Vanitas' room.**

I went to bed wondering if my one decision to go out with someone I  
like changed my whole life. Lea was worried that I'm living in a house  
with some other guy but honestly there's something weird about  
Vanitas. Something that I don't care to investigate. My life is going  
to change because I like my best friend...no i have another best  
friend and I could've easily like her but ididnt. It's all because I  
like my guy best friend. Why would dad react that way? He was Axel and  
Demyx's best man...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I fell asleep thinking last night and I didn't even notice. I woke up  
to mom banging on the door and then I noticed I wasn't in my room.  
Yesterday came back to me all at once.

I dressed for school in a rush and left for the bus. I was standing  
awkwardly in the bus stop with Vanitas. I tried talking to him on the  
way here-you know since I'm staying at his place-but he didn't wanna  
have a conversation.

I almost tripped getting down from the bus but I just couldn't wait to  
go to school ...it's the one thing in life that won't change or that's  
what I thought. I saw Lea near the caffeteria I said hi and he kissed  
me. I freaked at first but then I didn't care I held his hand and we  
walked toward first period.

-

Lea

I was walking to lunch alone since Isa is going to the caffeteria from  
gym and I saw Leon and Aurora with a couple of people who sit at our  
table. "hey,what's up?"

"Not much" he said. We all walked together toward lunch until I heard  
someone call my name I looked over and it was Aurora.

"Lea could I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

I shrugged. "sure"

Her sister Cinderella glared at her "Aurora remember what I said"

"Ella stop treating me like I'm your little sister. 5 minutes older  
isn't that much ok?" Aurora yelled at her sister. Which wasn't new  
they were always arguying.

She pulled me aside into one of the hallways and we kept walking  
taking the long way toward lunch. "So I heard about you and Isa. I  
just wanted to let you know that I'm always here for whatever you need"

"Thanks. Me and Isa don't need help now. He isn't living with Saix  
anymore so I'll be able to see him. "

She took a deep breath and thought about what she was going to say  
next. "I don't get it"

"What dont you get?" Now she was being confusing.

I felt myself slam against the wall. Whoa. She pushed me against the  
wall and had both my hands in hers. I could easily push her of but I  
was amused I wanted to know what was going on. "I don't understand why  
you like him and not me. I'm a girl he's a boy. You can't really be gay. "

I rolled my eyes "I listen I'm sorry if you thought we would ever  
be something more than friends but I thought it was pretty obvious  
that I was and am and will be gay" I pushed her off but she's stronger than I thought she  
was.

She pushed me back against the wall and whispered near my ear"I always  
get what I want Lea" then she kissed my neck,then my cheek then I  
pushed her off and she landed in her butt. I looked down at her  
"You're a spoiled little brat but not me. Youll Get whatever you want  
but not me. "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat at our usual table with my tray of food. I sat next to Isa and  
gave him a kiss. Everyone stared. I rolled my eyes. Everyone was  
eating and talking normally. Then Isa asked "Why is there lipstick on  
your neck?"

I whipped it away and looked at my hand and surely enought there was a  
red mess of lipstick on it. "I'll explain later. Not a big deal really. " he  
looked at me weird but didn't say anything else. Leon looked at me as  
if he wanted to ask something. And I knew exactly what but how was I  
supposed to tell him that the girl he'd like for over a year now likes  
me? I shrugged

From across the table Ella spoke to Leon. "Hey Leon how's your sister?"

Leon chuckled "Ready to leave middle school. Snow and Seifer seem to  
think there'll be less drama cause they're together. Like that's gonna  
last. "

Ella nodded but like she wanted to say more. Like she wanted to make  
more conversation. She was staring at him and the moment she noticed I  
had seen she blushed. Right at that moment was when I realized  
sophomore year was gonna be a rollercoaster.

-

Melody

Rikku and I sat at lunch and saw Olette walk toward us. She's really  
awesome. She doesn't even care that Rikku and I sit at her table even  
if were freshmen and she's a senior. Rikku has only known her for four  
years but she says that Olette is really close to her adoptive  
parents. Rikku became an orphan four years ago and her cousin Riku and  
Sora adopted her. I took a bite out of my salad then looked up and saw  
Olette being tripped by some kid another senior I think his name was  
Vanitas or something. I don't like him he's called the masked boy or  
something and I heard he was in the mafia. Vanitas and his friends  
laughed at Olette and someone yelled"Watch where you're going klutz "

I stood up angered by this and walked right up to Wanitas "How dare  
you?"

He looked up at me and laughed.

"Don't you laugh at me. I'll beat you up"

"Oh really?"he stood up

Ok that's it! I was gonna hit him but someone pulled me back. It was  
Olette. "C'mon Mel it's not worth it. "

"Not worth it? This asshole thinks he owns the school. I'll show him. " I struggled against Olette but she just pushed me toward the table.  
I gave up...for now.

-

Saix

The door bell ran. I stayed home from work today I was too upset. How  
can Larx leave me for wanting my son to be a man? I answered the door  
and was surpirsed to see who was there. It was a blonde but not the  
one I wanted to see. "Listen Isa isn't here sorry. I don't know where  
he is now go. " I was going to close the door but she stopped it.

"I'm not here to see Isa. I'm here to speak to you about him"she said.

This caugh my interest and I let her in. She walked in the house,went  
to the living room and sat down like this was her home. I followed "So  
what did you want to tell me about Isa ?"

"I wanted to say that I don't want him with Lea anymore than you do.  
So I'm going to help you keep them apart. "she said.

I raised an eyebrow "And how are you going to do that?"

She shrugged " Beats me, But you'll come up with something. Until then  
I'll keep you informed of what they do. "

I can't believe this is happening "What are you getting out of this?" i asked.

"Im getting Lea. " she said this so seriously for a second i forgot she  
was only 15.

"Well I never thought I'd be making this deal with anyone, least of all  
you but if I'll take all the help I can get. Now go home Aurora I  
don't need Aqua and Namine thinking wrong of me for having you in here."

She rolled her eyes but left.

A/N: I liked writting this chapter. I honestly hated when I have to  
argue with people who have saïx's view of homosexuality. It is not a  
choice. Also don't be to mad at saix he maybe acting like a douche and  
he will for the next ohh...rest of the chapters but he means well.

Reviews are my motivation. It'll really help if you tell me what you  
think. I'm trying yo put all my ideas for this story in order.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I really hope you guys like it. I'm sorry for the wait but I've got word on my computer again. I've been so tired lately. I hate essays and SATs and applying for college and all that crap. I really do!**

**Raksha- Oh ok thanks. Hope you like it and my favorite FF's are: Quotes by LandLoverRage it's a Soriku, Akudemy:burning Love by xxbloodyinsanityxx it obviously akudemy, fall to me, distance and Ever after by DarkeAngelle. It's an akudemy and it's a series in that order. Also FINALLY someone who feels the same way I do about akuroku! I hate that pairing.**

**Anyways no more rambling, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Olette**

**I was in the front seat. Vanitas parked a block from my house. He then turned to look at me. "I hope I wasn't too mean today at lunch. I wanted to be convincing. You know how dangerous it would be if anyone knows we were dating."**

"**Yeah, I know. I'm sorry about Mel. The girls feel the need to protect me but I trust you'll never hurt me." I said looking down at my lap. He moved my face with his hand until I was looking at him and kissed me. I said good bye and got out of the car and walked home. I opened the front door and mom was there as if waiting for me. "Olette where were you?"**

"**I told you I went over Yufie's to study."**

"**Then whose car did you just get out of?"**

"**MOM! You spied on me?"**

"**Well when I called Yufie's house and Vexen told me you weren't there I got worried."**

**I took a deep breath. "Fine. I was with my boyfriends ok? I don't want him to meet you because then hell think I'm just as crazy as you are. So I never said anything. Now leave me alone." I said then ran upstairs and locked myself in my room. In the room next to me Seifer was playing his stupid heavy metal music. I yelled into the pillow frustrated.**

**Larxene**

"**I'm going over to Lea's, ma'" Isa said on the phone.**

"**Ok sweetie be back by 9 ok?" I hung up the phone and looked up at Xion who is in the couch across from me knitting-something she liked to do while she was thinking. I thought about old times when Xion and I had something. Then I remembered Vanitas was out doing who-knows-what. That kind of parenting from Xion I didn't approve of but it was none of my business since Vanitas is her kid. We were alone. I went to the couch and sat next to her and she looked up as if I had interrupted her thoughts. I kissed her. It had been way too long since I had done that but I still remember how it felt. Her lips were soft and she kissed back. I could taste the salt of the sea salt ice cream she loves eating so much…personally I never liked it unless I was kissing her. I moved my hands to under her shirt and up to remove her bra. I began cupping her breasts and teasing her nipple with my finger. I was about to take her shirt off when the front door opened and there stood a very confused and disturbed Vanitas. "Mom? What the fuck?" **

**Xion straightened out and continued knitting. If I had seen this moment from another person's point of view I would've probably laughed but I felt ashamed that her son saw that… It could've easily been Isa.**

**Isa**

**I walked hand in hand with Lea to his house from the school. We stopped at the park first and went to the swings- we loved coming here and hogging to swings so that little kids couldn't get on but today we just sat there and there was no kids we just held hands and barely moved unless we were kissing.**

"**Lea… do you hear that?" I asked. I swore I heard a branch snap. But Lea shook his head. I shrugged.**

"**Hey Isa… do you think your mom would let you stay over my house this weekend?"**

"**I don't know maybe…I mean I've stayed over before but that was before we were going out."**

**Lea grinned mischievously "So why would it be any different if we are dating?"**

**I couldn't say anything at first but then I got an answer out that was more like a mumble and I stuttered too. "bbe.. Be…cause you...kno...Know"**

**Lea raised an eyebrow. "Do I?"  
**

**I play smacked him in the arm and got up. "Last one to your house is a rotten egg." I said and started running.**

**I could hear Lea behind me. "Oh now you want to run."**

**I laughed.**

**~3~**

**Lea still beat me even though I started. We went up to leas room to play video games. The door was open and every once in a while Demyx would walk by pretending he was doing something. "Stop spying dad." **

**We rolled our eyes at Demyx. We knew Axel would be here any minute and would keep him distracted down stairs. We turned off the game since Demyx had called out that diner was ready then I heard something out side the window and looked. Lea didn't hear it because he asked "What are you looking at?"**

**And I saw it… a piece of something that looked golden in one of the bushes but then it disappeared. "I think there's someone in the bush."**

**Aurora**

**I walked out of school and spotted them immediately because of that gorgeous red hair of Lea's. I turned to Ella. "Cinderella, take my back pack home thanks" I said handing it to her. I only kept my recorder with me. I followed Isa and Lea. They went to the park and were all cuddly and kissy and yuck…**

**I deserve Lea…I will have lea. I am determined.**

"**Lea kisses Isa. They're still on the swings and Isa is talking. I will get closer to try and hear what they talk about." I said into the recorder and took a step forward. I stepped on a fallen twig. I was loud so I hid. They didn't seem to notice so I kept going closer. "They seem to be talking about the weekend…going out for the weekend … ummm wait Isa's blushing and Leas grinning. I think they're talking about sex. Ohmygawd … I'm going to be sick." Suddenly Isa got up and ran with Lea close behind. I looked down at my feet.3 inch heals were NOT made for running. I took my heals off and ran after then making sure I stay a safe distance behind. **

**They've been in the house for hours. I haven't even bothered narrating the events to the recorder. They are such boys. They play video games and kiss and talk... not that I can hear from outside the window. Next time I'm hiding in Leas closet. I thought there'd be something to say one time when they were kissing and leas hand travelled down Isa's chest to his pants but nothing happened. I heard Demyx yell "Lea and Isa diner!" It sounded so near the window that I panicked. I ran to the front door… then I was Axel's car in the distance. Oh shit! I jumped in the bush. **

**My hair got caught in the bush. I moved until there was no chance anyone could see me.**

**I waited. Axel went in the house. I could see through the window. They were eating and talking and I was hiding in the bush trying not to get caught. My stomach grumbled. I sighed about to get out of the bush and go home…but then I heard footsteps on the side walk. I could tell it was a woman she had heals. She went right up to the front door of Leas house and knocked. She was tall and had long read hair. I saw the door open and look scared…almost like he'd seen a ghost or worse an ex wife… oh the scandal. I used the advantage of this distraction and ran to Saix's house.**

**Leon**

**I went to my room after diner and closed the door. I could hear Snow in the other room talking on the phone to Seifer. I rolled my eyes. My sister could be such a girl. I don't even know how were related I mean I wish my dads would be normal and adopt children who aren't really related in any way but of course they adopted me and my real sister and now I cant have the excuse that were not really related. I sighed and turned on the radio. I heard something outside and looked out the window. I was so confused I saw Aurora running barefoot through the street.**

**I shook my head and laughed. Such free spirit that's what I liked about her. **

**A/N: ok I'll end it here and Ill try to update soon hope you guys had a great thanksgiving and hope you liked this chapter.**

**Reviews tell you who the redhead at the door is.**


	4. Important notice

Guys I know a lot of you liked this story last summer. I've taken forever but I honestly have like writer block but I do have chapter 4 started and this story has an outline so I won't just leave it. I won't give it away either because I love it. Also when I start there will be less typos.

I love you guys and thank you for liking my story and having it on alert.


	5. A tease for the readers

I'm a huge tease but here we go:

I've gotten so many good reactions to Rockstar in distress and Echo so now I'm gonna dedicate all my time to finishing echo. I am starting by reading Rockstar in distress and I'm fixing all the spelling horrors while I'm at it. After that I'll start with echo. I have an outline and I have chapter 4 started! I'm sorry, I'm terrible but I do promise that I will concentrate on this story from now till the end.

Happy Halloween! Thanks for sticking around


End file.
